Bet My Life
by GodOfAllCats
Summary: Anastasia Reese and Sirius Black took paths that neither of their parents had set out for them. Ana only has one goal, to become a Healer after Hogwarts and serve the Wizarding Community - Sirius wants to become everything his parents aren't. Never in their wildest dreams did they imagine what the world had in store for them. (Starts in 1975 rated M for later chapters)
1. Hogwarts Express

**(A/N: So, I posted this fic a while back on another account and stumbled across it recently I decided to edit it and finish it. Credit to the lovely J.K Rowling for the Wizarding World. Please enjoy and review!)**

 _1975, 1st September_

Anastasia sat at the back of her parents beat up, old car, her arm flung over the large trunk on the old seats next to her. Ana's mother sat in the front passenger seat, yelling at drivers that caught off Ana's father, who was hunched over the car steering-wheel, squinting his eyes at the cars in front. He was waving his hand dramatically at his wife, complain about traffic and how they should have left earlier, and how important time was important when getting Ana to King's Cross station. When it came to these arguments, Ana decided not to get involved with it. In fact, she rarely got involved with the arguments of her parents.

Mr Reese, only ill-tempered when driving, was a wisp of a man. He tended to be hunched over, never reaching his full height of 6ft1. His hair was brown and thinning, his arms and legs were lanky – forcing his shirt sleeves and trouser legs to ride up, revealing thin wrists and ankles. His glasses askew and hiding his dark brown eyes that Ana had inherited. His hands tended to be covered in paint, and a pencil was always tucked behind his ear to go along with the sketchbook he carried around in his back pocket – no matter the outfit he wore. Mrs Reese, on the other hand, was a small woman with curling silver blond hair that she always wore in a tight bun. Her blue eyes always seemed wide in surprise. Mrs Reese, as far as Ana had known, had been a writer; but had given it up to be a mother to Ana. However, this didn't change the curiosity that had come along with the job. Mrs Reese was a thin woman, who wore well fitted blouses and tight skirts. Ana had always been aware that her parents had had her young – a wild love affair gone into a marriage, and soon after, a child. Still, Ana had always forgotten how young Mrs Reese actually was. Grey did not litter her hair, and age hadn't clouded over her eyes, nor did any lines mark her pale skin.

Ana's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her mother's window going down, the familiar sound of the window being cranked open was a norm of any car ride with the Reese family. Ana watched in shock as her mother poked her head out of the car window, keeping her eyes focused on a cyclist, she cupped a hand around her mouth.

"Wrong side of the road, idiot!" Mrs Reese shouted before sitting back in her seat and cranking the window back up. Ana flinched and then turned back to the window as they passed the cyclist, mouthing an apology to him, to which he smiled and nodded to. Ana gave a sigh, and threw herself against the seat. "Don't do that, Darling. You'll ruin the seats." Mrs Reese warned, Ana made a face at her mother, who didn't see it.

"They're already ruined, Mum. The cars ancient." Ana pointed out, this time her mother turned around, just as Mr Reese turned the car around a corner in hunt for a parking space. Mrs Reese narrowed her eyes, and looked her daughter up and down.

"Watch your tongue young lady, I don't want to be seeing you off after fighting with you." Mrs Reese warned, before turning back around in her seat and looked at Mr Reese pointedly. "She never comes home anymore, honey. And when she does come home, she's always in a bad mood." Ana didn't dare say anything. It wasn't the first time this summer that her mother had talked about her like she wasn't in the room. Ana would say it annoyed her, but she didn't bother. Instead, she just ignored it, tapping her fingers on her trunk.

"She's becoming independent, Athena, it's typical for girls her age to go off and do her own thing. Plus, she's in a castle up north, she can't get up to much." Her father explained as he parked the car up, and slid out of the driver's side. Mrs Reese followed his lead, along with Ana, who tried to pull her trunk out with her. Ana felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and turned around to see her father, a crooked smile on his thin face.

"I've got it, Annie, don't you worry about it." Although Mr Reese was a thin man, and not particularly muscular, he had no problem tugging Ana's trunk out of the car and placed it on its wheels. Mr Reese then took the handle and began to walk, his wife beside him. Ana walked a little behind, having had to scramble into the boot of the car and pull out her brand new broomstick. Despite both her parents being wizards (her mother a pureblood and her father a muggleborn), they lived very much like muggles – using magic only when completely necessary – they had only ever giving Ana money and clothes for birthdays and Christmas, and had asked others to do the same. Ever since she was eleven and it was confirmed she was a witch, much to her parents despair, Ana had converted the muggle money into Galleons; Sickles; and Knuts. Ana had used the money wisely, only buying robes, books and other essentials she needed, with her parents helping her along the way. The broomstick had been the first thing she had bought that she didn't require for school – until she had told her parents she was trying-out fir her House Qudditch team. With her new broom over her shoulder, Ana followed her parents happily towards the traffic-lights, before crossing to King's Cross.

Entering King's Cross station, the small family made their way across the station towards platforms nine and ten, and stopped. Mr Reese let go of Ana's trunk and turned to look at her with sad eyes. Ana's parents hadn't set foot on Platform 9 ¾ since their time at school, and would never really explain why. Ana could never see any reason as to why her parents wouldn't join her on the platform, the Wizarding World belonged to them as much as her, but the never seemed comfortable around the idea of it all. Even when sending letters, Ana had to rely on Lily Evans and her family to send letters and packages through the Muggle post to contact her parents. Ana allowed her father to give her a kiss on the cheek, and her mother to hug her tightly, before separating. With promises to write and last goodbyes, Ana walked through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, entering the Wizarding world.

Lily Evans stood under the large, black clock that was attached to one of the pillars on Platform 9 ¾ , waiting on her friend Anastasia Reese. Lily had shared a dormitory with Ana for the past five years, and had found her fellow student a strange girl at first. Ana had been the type to leave things last minute, and had almost always been late for her classes, despite being up at 5am each morning. Complete opposites, Lily had tried to ignore Ana as much as possible, that was until Ana had defended Severus Snape when Potter and his band of idiots had tried to curse Severus in their second year. It was then that Lily saw a different side to the athletic girl – who would get up every morning and run until breakfast, then she would only grab an apple and try to squeeze in some extra time to practice Quidditch. Although she never joined the Gryffindor team.

Lily spotted Ana ten minutes before they were supposed to board the train. Ana was on her own again, carrying what appeared to be a broomstick and dragging her heavy trunk behind her. Like always, Lily noted, Ana wore her hair up in a high pony-tail, and out of her large brown eyes. Ana's pale skin shown with sweat due to the weight of her trunk and her cheeks were flushed pink. Ana grinned when she saw Lily, who smiled back and waved both her arms excitedly, jumping up and down excitedly. Ana, after what seemed like an age, managed to drag her trunk towards Lily, and let go of the handle, only to swap the broomstick hands and take hold of the trunk again.

"Hey," Ana breathed out, tired out by the weight of her trunk and spending time with her parents. Lily jumped from foot-to-foot, and kept grinning like she had gone. But time was bearing down on them, and whatever Lily wanted to say had to wait as Ana nodded toward train. The two girls walked towards the train together, but Ana still fixed Lily with a glare that would have made Mrs Reese proud. "Are you sick or something, Lil? You seem…fidgety." Ana put forward, Lily realising that the girl in front if her was truly worried. Lily blew off this worry, and still smiled as she skipped beside Ana. The two girls could not look any more different, Lily thought as she walked beside Ana. Despite the weight of the trunk, Ana still seemed to walk at a leisurely pace, while Lily skipped beside her with her skirt flying around her as she went.

"Oh, Ana!" Lily giggled, using the nickname that Ana preferred over 'Annie', the nickname that reminded Ana too much of her parents. Lily took Ana's broomstick for her as they neared the train, so that Ana could get her trunk up no problem. Lily was still beaming as Ana turned so she had her back to the train. "I have some amazing news that I've wanted to tell you ever since you sent me the letter saying that you were going to try-out for Quidditch, which is amazing! I know I've already told you that, but -

"Lily," Ana huffed as she began to drag the heavy trunk up onto the train. It had always surprised Lily how Ana could do things such as heavy lifting with, what looked like, ease. "I don't mean to be rude, but what has got you so excited? Not shagging Potter, are you? I've seen a lot of girls this excited after, and well…let's just say, you've taken your time." Lily narrowed her eyes at Ana, clearly annoyed.

"Of course that's not what it is! Okay," Lily boarded the train just as Ana managed to hull her trunk up onto the carpeted floor. "I'm a Prefect!" It had seemed impossible for Lily to hold it in any longer, Ana, on the other hand, seemed puzzled. A Prefect wasn't something Ana would consider a good thing, and Lily knew this. It wasn't that Ana was a particularly disruptive girl, in fact, she was a rather good student. But I'd had always been Prefects that had jumped down Ana's throat for the smallest and most simplest of things – things that Ana hated to explain were part of her routine. Lily nibbled her bottom lip, unsure whether her friend was going to be excited for her, or make fun of her instead. Ana let go of her trunk and wrapped her arms around Lily in a hug, and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Congratulations, Lily! Does that mean you're going to be keeping more of an eye on me?" Ana asked, Lily gave a quick laugh and nudged Ana with her elbow as she rolled her bright green eyes.

"Not unless I have to." Lily joked as she lead Ana to an empty compartment, helping her shift her trunk.

Sirius Black took his seat beside James Potter, grumbling about something or other that neither James nor Peter Pettigrew could really hear. James looked at Sirius as he ran his fingers through his own messy hair – already unkept. James' hazel eyes shown inquisitively.

"What was that, Padfoot?" James questioned as he propped his feet up beside Peter, admiring his new shoes by moving his feet side to side.

"Just Moony, mate." Sirius muttered, glancing out the window and puffing out a cheek. "I mean, one of us, a Prefect! Is Dumbledore finally gone mad?" Sirius turned to both James and Peter, his eyebrows creased together, his hair brushing lightly against his cheeks. "I can't be the only one that bloody well thinks it?" James looked at Sirius for a couple of moments, almost as if he was considering what Sirius had said, before laughing loudly. Peter following with a nervous titter.

"Dumbledore's always been mad, Pads. Besides, I think you're over-thinking it, Dumbledore probably just put old Moony in charge thinking we'd listen to the bit. Obviously, he'll be wrong and laugh all the same." James shrugged, and then, with a look of seriousness, Tom a deep breath as he looked are born Peter and Sirius with a challenging look. "Being serious, Qudditch practice." It took a minute before both Peter and Sirius let out a sigh.

"Bloody hell, Prongs." Sirius said in a tone of relief. "I thought you were going to bring up Evans." But Sirius regretted mentioning the hot-headed Gryffindor rather quickly.

"Speaking of Evans," James muttered as he caught sight of the red-headed girl, hurrying passed the compartment with a slim blonde by her side.


	2. Try-outs

_1975, 10th September_

Ana awoke a little past five on Monday morning, when Ana had signed up for Quidditch try-outs, they had given her the first couple of periods off due to James Potter's insistent requests, of course. Still, even with her first two morning classes off, Ana had not intended on sleeping so late. Although, if she were to ask the other girls in her dormitory, five o'clock was the exact opposite of late. Quickly but quietly, Ana tugged on a pair of cotton exercise bottoms and tight sports top, along with her Gryffindor robes on top. Ana shoved her school uniform, books and quills into her bag, before sliding on her running shoes and tiptoeing out of her room, tying up her hair as she went and tucking her broom under her arm. Ana had to be careful not to wake the rest of Gryffindor tower as she crept down the stairs that led from the girls dormitory to the Common Room. As quietly as she could, Ana slipped through the passage and pushed the back of the Fat Lady's portrait open. The seventh floor corridor was cold, and caused Ana to hug herself. Ana tugged her cloak around herself and shouldered her bag, getting a good grip on her broom, and ran down the corridor. When she got to the stairs, Ana took them two at a time, hurrying down them as quickly as she could to the ground floor. When Ana had managed to get down to the entry hall, unseen by Filtch, she stopped behind a large suit of armour, taking deep breaths. Ana glanced Lear and right, with the hopes that nobody was around, especially the old caretaker. Ana took her chance only after a few moments of rest, and ran down to the large entry hall and out the double wooden doors. The cool September air hit Ana, a welcome to the outside world.

The Quidditch pitch was empty, just as if always was this early in the morning. Ana took off her robes and lay it neatly on the ground, along with her broom and bag and began to areas have. She ignored the cool air that kissed her bare arms and began to jog. Although it was only for half an hour each morning, Ana hated jogging – it was her least favourite part of her morning routine. And today was no different, even if it was the day of try-outs. Jogging was just too slow, it did nothing to keep her warm, but she kept going for the full half hour – forcing herself to stay at a consistent pace. When she stopped, Ana rubbed her arms, the weather had gotten warmer, but not by much. Ana crouched down, as if she were about to participate in a race. The tips of her fingers touching the grass, Ana began to count down in her head.

 _One_ , she was crouching further into her position.

 _Two_ , Ana shifted her feet to make sure she was sure-footed.

 _Three_ , she measured the distance of the Qudditch field.

 _ **Go!**_ Ana was off, her feet pounding against the hard ground at the side of the field; running the lap at full pelt, as if she were running an actual race. The freedom of running was almost better than the freedom of flying, and Ana loved it. The way her arms and legs ached as she went, the burning in her lungs, all of it. A cough from behind Ana almost caused her to fall and trip over her own two feet. Ana whirled on her heel, trying to locate the sound of the noise, nobody was usually out at this time in the morning. Right beside her belongings, Ana caught sight of the dark haired figure coming towards her, he held two brooms in his hands, one that Ana knew exactly was her own. Her eyebrows shot up in slight surprise, and Ana squinted her eyes in the hopes of recognising the figure – and she did. The untidy bed-head and rectangular glasses that framed hazel eyes were immediately distinctive.

"James?" Ana called as she jogged over towards him, he flashed his overly cocky grin that caused Ana to roll her eyes. James Potter had a slightly darker complexion compared to his friends, his black hair never seemed neat. Instead of his school robes, James was dressed as if he were about to play a game of Quidditch, the crimson robes suited him well. "What in earth are you doing out here?" Ana asked, cringing at her own tone.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Reese. I saw your broom, but you weren't in the air." James held out Ana's broom for her to take, which she did happily. The wood was warm where James had held it, and by the glint in his eyes, he seemed to be admiring it. Ana flushed when she realised that James was staring at her, all sweaty and slightly tired out from the run. Ana flashed a grin, and cracked her neck.

"It's Ana," she pointed out. Ana didn't know how many times she had to point out that her name was, in fact, Anastasia or Ana, Ana that she didn't like being called by her surname. That didn't mean that James and his Marauders ever listened. "And I was training. You know, running, push-ups, the occasional flying." Ana shrugged, James seemed more confused than he had when he had first spotted her on the pitch.

"Yeah, but why?" James questioned, this time Ana laughed. It wasn't because the situation was funny, but because Ana had never really had small-talk with James and thought it was hilarious. James was still waiting for her to explain, so Ana quickly straightened herself up, and craned her neck up to look at him.

"Because I like to keep fit," Ana pointed out, "plus, I'm trying-out for Beater and I need to work on my strength." This time James began to laugh. Ana flushed, whether out of anger or embarrassment. She didn't think it was a funny idea, that she would even try out for the team, so Ana folded her arms over her chest. James quickly realises that Ana wasn't laughing and stopped laughing himself.

"You're serious?" James asked, and Ana nodded her head. James seemed to become instantly serious, standing up a little straighter. He was no longer James Potter the prankster, but James Potter the Quidditch captain. He pointed to Ana's broom and flashed a grin at her. "Huh, never thought it of you, you never struck me as someone who liked Quidditch, never mind wanting to be a Beater." He looked at Ana quizzically, tilting his head. "You know what, why don't you show me what you got?"

"What?" Ana gapped at James, her eyes wide. Ana could just picture herself, eyes wide as saucers and her mouth wide like she was catching flies. James smiles and mounted his own broom, taking off so he floated just above her.

"You heard me, show me what you got, Ana!" James barked, Ana, unsure of what else to do, mounted her broom and took off after James.

"So, Ana's trying out for Gryffindor?" Remus asked James, once the other boy had finished the story of his rather strange morning. Remus glanced at the blonde across the Great Hall, she had been late again for breakfast, and she appeared to have been dressed like she was in some sort of a hurry. Remus noted that Ana had her broom over her shoulder, and her bag dangling carelessly at her side. Remus watched as Lily Evans, without even glancing up from the book she was reading, plucked an apple and slice of toast from the table and he,d them above her head. Ana grabbed them quickly, before quickly jogging out of the Great Hall.

"Ever notice she's always in a hurry?" Peter asked, as his eyes followed Charlotte out of the Great Hall. Remus nodded, watching the doors close behind Ana, then back to his friends. His nose crinkled in slight disgust at James and Sirius, the two boys wolfing down their food as if they'd never eaten before. Remus turned his attention to Peter, feeling like he was the only friend that morning he could have a conversation with – without having food spat on him.

"Ana's a nice enough girl," Remus told Peter rather matter-of-fact, "smart too, she wants to be a Healer, actually." Remus said with a faint smile. "However, she's a little too dedicated when it comes to Quidditch. At some point she'll have to sit down and eat," Remus shook his head. "Maybe do her essays a little earlier, her grades are amazing but I think it's always Lily that keeps her straight." This seemed to catch James' attention, as the boy had stopped eating and was staring at Remus like he held all the secrets in the world.

"I didn't know her and Evans were close, I knew they were in the same group though." James sounded incredulous- he was still looking at Remus shocked. Remus only nodded and buttered his toast.

"Yup, thick as thieves those two. Lily keeps her in check when it comes to school and homework – especially eating, and Ana, well she keeps Lily in-tune with exercise, health and getting boyfriends. Really, the two of them are brilliant." Remus commented as he caught sight of Lily standing up, carrying a bottle of water and some more fruit with her. "See?" Remus nodded towards Lily as the red-head rushed out the doors not long after Ana.

"So what you're saying?" Peter piped up, fixing Remus with his curious little eyes, "is that Prongs should befriend Reese, get her to like him, and then Reese will finally convince Evans to say yes?" Each of the Marauders' eyes turned on Peter – all except James,, brows raised. To Remus' surprise, it was Sirius who answered as he placed down his toast and shook his head at Peter.

"No, Wormtail. Prongs wouldn't stoop that low, would you mate?" Sirius turned to James, who still looking at the doors of the Great Hall. He ten turned to Peter, Sirius and Remus, looking more confused.

"What? No, of course not!" James answered before eating more of his breakfast. Remus looked at him suspiciously before nodding his head.

"Good," Remus added finally, "she's too nice to have you using her, James. Ana doesn't hate you like Snape or shares a dislike for you like Lily, and she most certainly doesn't have too."

"Hey, 'Stasia!" Lily shouted as she waved Ana towards her and Severus, Lily moved her bag so Ana would be able to sit beside the duo on the bench. "How were try-outs?" Lily called, but as Ana drew towards them, her grin wide, Lily shot up and raced towards Ana. Severus collected their belongings and walked behind Lily at a slightly more even pace.

"I did it!" Ana all but shouted as she dropped her broom with a clatter and allowed Lily to pull her into a tight hug. "I just, oh Lily, you should have seen me! I got on my broom and I just flew and…Lily, I'm the next Gryffindor Beater!" The two girls just seemed to hug and laugh like small children. Severus stood beside them, and nodded his head at Ana.

"Well done," Severus said in way of congratulations, he held out his right arm while keeping his left stiffly to his side. Ana realised Lily and flashed Severus a quick smile, before clasping his hand tight. Although Ana was pale, Severus was more so, and his hand was cool against her own warm palm as his then fingers coiled around.

"Thanks, Sev." Ana let go of Severus' hand only to see the odd looks on their faces, masked only by the joy of Ana making the Gryffindor team. The tension itself was enough to light a fire under them both. "Okay, what's wrong with you two?" Ana asked, catching Lily nibbling her bottom lip before turning her eyes on Severus. Ana knew the look and Lily's face, it was her silently questioning whether or not she should tell Ana whatever had happened. Ana looked between both of them, carefully.

"It just," Lily looked at Severus and Ana knew that Lily was unsure of whether or not to tell Ana the truth. Lily took a deep breath, twisting a strand of hair. "It just, we were talking about Sev's friends. You know, the ones that study dark magic." Lily had always hated Sev's friends, as did anyone else who would suffer at the hands of the kids who studied dark magic. Lily watched as Ana's grin disappeared, and her lips turned into a thin line. Ana always showed signs of being unimpressed with Severus and his choice of friends when it came to his House. Ana could say she has tried to ignore it, and she managed to most of the time. Lily appreciated that, but when it came to dark magic, she knew that Ana couldn't pretend. That Ana couldn't ignore it.

"You're studying dark magic?" Ana asked, in one swift movement she was no longer in front of Lily, but toe-to-toe with Severus. There was something in the way Ana held herself then that scared even Lily. "Because, you know if you are Sev, I swear…" She wasn't holding her wand, and that seemed a lot scarier to Severus. Ana stopped, her brown eyes bearing into Severus'. Lily placed a hand on Ana's arm to stay her. Nobody knew what happened in Ana's fourth year, not even Lily, but what's we it was, it had causes Ana to stay in the Hospital Wing for at least two months. Lily remembered Madam Pomfrey had shooed everyone away, telling all of Ana's visitors she was sick with some sort of bug, but never specified what it was. Of course, there had been rumours too, that Ana was jumped by some older Slytherins and that she was recovering. The only person that had seen her that whole time had been Remus Lupin, due to his own time in the Hospital Wing, but even he didn't know what had happened. Ana had never told anyone, and Lily had never pried. But whatever it was, it has caused Ana to become a completely different person whenever dark magic had been brought up.

"Ana?" Lily asked shakily, her hand still on Ana's arm, worry clear in her eyes. After a few moments, Ana pulled back from Lily and took a step back from Severus. This didn't stop Ana from giving Severus a strange look, but then Ana smiled and once again turned to Lily.

"You know what? Never mind. I'm going to grab something from the kitchen since I missed breakfast, and just because you two are Prefects doesn't mean you get to say anything about it." Ana warned them both, giving Lily an awkward hug and a small wave to Severus. "See you guys third." Ana said in way of 'goodbye' as she picked up her broom before running odd towards the castle. Severus pulled a face at Lily, who was looking after her friend.

"What was that about?" Severus asked, Lily glanced at him and shrugged her thin shoulders. Lily had wondered too, she wasn't ever told what had triggered Ana hating black magic more than anything.

"I don't know, Sev, but I really think you should drop the whole dark magic thing." Lily advised, walking towards the castle with Severus lagging behind slightly.


End file.
